Through the eyes of a demon
by Kazen of the Chaos Knight
Summary: A Demon tries to kill the charmed ones... But the Demon has some 'unfinished' buisness with Cole Turner.


Belthazor has fallen in love with a witch, he has crossed over. I need you to destroy the charmed ones and if you get the chance destroy Belthazor as well. Take any risk necessary, just get the job done and you will become my right hand Demon. Fail, and you know the penalty. Go now and don't return until you succeed! The Source commanded. Yes master, I wont fail never have. She replied, bowing as she left the room and evil grin on her face. She was a dangerous demon, one of the most deadly. She had golden brown hair and hazel brown eyes she isn't really that tall but she makes up for it, there is a saying in the underworld that is true to this day. There is nothing more lethal than a short person with something to prove. She has a black suit on complete with a short sharp dagger hidden in the belt. Her name was Kazen and she was almost ready. She shimmered into an ally near the Halliwels home and took off her jacket and threw it in a corner, Kazen reached for her dagger and made a cruel deep slash across your side under the rib cage. It bled deep crimson and stained her white shirt. she could smell the blood as it leaked from her body. she hid the dagger and staggered to the Halliwels holding the self-inflicted wound, blood stained her hands as well as she ambled up the steps and rang the door bell, and after a minute it opened.

Hel- OH MY GOD!!! PRUE, PIPER, GET LEO!!! Came Phoebes frantic voice Kazen collapsed, of course she was exaggerating how she really felt, really she wasn't hurting to bad but she needed to get inside. Phoebe and Prue brought her inside not suspecting anything. LEO!!! Piper was shouting at the top of her voice. Leo orbed in a spectacular light show of blue and white. Kazen was on the settee by now you had gone hot and supposedly had a fever. Leo rushed over, knelt down, put his hands delicately over the wound and it magically healed in a golden light. But it did not heal completely, only half. Kazen sat up, "Wow! What did you do? I feel much better." she said in what everyone thought was surprise. Leos a healer, Piper answered. Prue introduced everyone, "Who did this to you?" Prue asked.

"My names Kazen and you wouldn't believe me if I told you." she replied turning away. "Try us."

"It... It was a...a demon."

"Do you know what it looks like?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes."

Phoebe fetched the Book of Shadows from the attic. She was holding it open turning the page, about half way through the book, "There! He did it to me. That's the creature that attacked me!" She exclaimed pointing at the page with Belthazor on it. Everyone looked at Phoebe. "It can't be him. Are you sure?"

"Yes." Kazen replied.

It was the exact wrong moment, Cole Turner a.k.a. Belthazor shimmered in. He looked around then noticed her. It happened fast as lightning, Cole was ready to throw an energy ball he obviously didn't like Kazen for some reason. She jumped off her feet and grabbed Phoebe placing her in front of herself to stop Cole from throwing his energy ball. She had Phoebe by the neck and in the other hand she had a energy ball similar to Cole's that she had conjured. "You kill me, you kill her," she said with a definite smirk on her face. "Why did you come back Kazen? Why are you here?" Cole asked furiously. "I'm here to do what you couldn't, I'm here to kill the charmed ones and you," she replied her grin growing wider.

"You two know each other?!?" Prue exclaimed. "You haven't told them?" you asked.

"Told us what?" Piper replied

"That Cole here is my brother!"

"HALF BROTHER!" Cole snarled.

"We have the same mother and different fathers," Kazen continued.

"Ok. I've had enough of this," Piper said under her breath, she put up both hands and everything froze, nobody could move but the three sisters. Phoebe slipped out of Kazen's grasp and fetched the crystals for the crystal cage from the attic. When she next woke up she was in the Crystal cage and couldn't get out.

"Hey! Thats not fair!" She yelled angrily. Only Cole was there to listen,

"Uh huh tell me something I don't know." He replied sarcastically. She stare at the crystal cage before she touched it. She quickly pulled her hand away because it has electrocuted her. Kazen stared it up and down then unexpectedly threw an energy ball at it; it bounced off and rebounded off the sides. She have to duck to avoid getting hit in the face. Cole starts laughing at her, "What's so funny?" she answered back angrily.

"You. This all powerful Demon who is almost as strong as Belthazor and she's trapped in a cage .... Defenceless."

"I M JUST AS STRONG AS YOU PROBALY STRONGER AND YOU KNOW IT COLE!!!" you yell at him. "And I'm not defenceless let me out and Ill show you."

"So are you going too tell them?" Cole asked.

"Tell who what?" she replied.

"Tell the sisters that you're not all the Demon you could be... You know before they vanquish you." He smirked.

"You know as well as I do that I would rather die than reveal that." She stated simply turning her back.

Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Leo walk in. Phoebe walks right up to the Cage, "Who sent you?" she had some potions in her hands that she put on the table.

"You know I can't answer that." BANG! She had hit Kazen with a potion and a searing pain shot through her entire body she was in agony. "Ok different question, why are you here?" She asked. You role your eyes

"I already told you I'm here to kill you and your sisters then I'm going to kill my dear brother if he wont come back to us."

"Who is us?" she asked.

"Darkness, evil, not good, Underworld that kind of thing"

"Back to the first question who sent you?" she asked.

"I can't tell you." BANG! Another potion, she was on one knee now but she got up. "Who sent you?" She repeated.

"I'm not telling." BANG! She repeated the same question seven times and each time Kazen gave the same answer. Ten pain potions, she was on both knees now covered in cold sweat her mind made up. "I'm not going to tell you anything, you may as well vanquish me I don't care I've already lost my world." She said in a determined voice getting up staring Phoebe in the eyes.

"Dont listen to her, there is something you should know about her."

"SHUT UP COLE!!!" She yelled at him.

"Kazen and I are only half siblings," he said with a decussated look on his face, "as you know I am half human thats why I bleed red. But Cassie is not pure Demon she is..."

"SHUT YOUR GOB YOU FILTHY HALF BREED!!!!" she bellowed at him.

"Half White-lighter." Cole continued, a satisfied look on his face as he smirked at Kazen behind Phoebe's back.

"You know he's lying don't you?"

"Yeah well, unfortunately for you I believe Cole much more than I believe you." She replied. Piper and Prue didn't know what to say and Leo disappeared to check with the elders.


End file.
